


Forgot to buy a birthday present

by Cuillere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, LFF Comment Project, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Nessie is looking for a birthday present for Stiles when she realises she doesn't have as long as she thought.





	Forgot to buy a birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tumblr@ellie-bee242‘s writing challenge “50 reasons to have sex” with reason n°24: Forgot to buy a birthday present, which I chose to write with Stiles.  
> Hope you like it :D Please, give me your feedback, I’ll be glad to know what you think!  
> [I posted this first on Tumblr](http://cuillere.tumblr.com/post/167847470859/forgot-to-buy-a-birthday-present)

I have been thinking about getting Stiles a birthday present on and off during the last fortnight.

_I did find a few ok ideas but they really aren’t any kind of special. And I want something special for Stiles._

But Monday is only a weekend away and that leaves me only a short weekend to find and get that special something. I am so focused on it that what is happening around me is drowned out.

_How about a set of Star Wars books? Did he not read them already? All of them or_ _…?_

“…happy birthday, man!” I can vaguely hear Scott’s voice saying.

_I don’t know. This is not helping. I’m quite sure he already_ _…_

_Wait, WHAT?_

“Oh thanks, bro! Thought you’d forget it! Did someone prompt you ?” Stiles’s eyes are squinted at his best friend but Scott reassuringly slaps his shoulder.

I stand there, dumbfounded. _Did I get dates mixed up? No, I wouldn’t. Not about Stiles’s birthday. Would I?_

“Whatever you think, buddy! In any case, you’d better come to the loft tonight for the birthday party.”

“Birthday party? You mean like, for me? With presents and all? I have to admit you surprise me every day, Scott.” Stiles mocks gently, grinning around our little circle.

_Oh. My. God. I totally got my days mixed up. And I totally don’t have a present for Stiles. For Stiles’s birthday party. Which is tonight._

# # #

 

I think I’m panicking now. Not only do I not have a present, but I don’t have anything to wear either. An impure thought appears in my mind as I link those two bits of information but I brush it away with a head shake. This is both ridiculous and totally impossible. Other people are gonna be there. And in any case, I’d never do such a thing, this is way too bold for me. Maybe if we were dating… For a long time. Maybe.

_Whatever. I need to get my mind working now, instead of daydreaming._

_Ok so, what can I pick, or make in less than half an hour, that would make an adequate birthday present?_

My eyes search my bedroom in hopes of something getting my attention. But my stuff is all boring. _How could that worn out book be a proper present for anyone? My “cool” mug is chipped and I think everyone knows it’s mine anyway. The brand new pair of earrings… well, are earrings._

I go through basically anything that falls under my stare until I get to wonder if my table lamp would be a good present for Stiles. That’s when my senses come back to me: I won’t find anything in there that would fit my purpose.

_Ok. Ok, don’t panic. You probably have something nice to wear._

I ramble through my clothing for a few moments, eliminating my few dresses as they either don’t fit me or the occasion and a few other options before I find an old blue top that I haven’t worn in a while. I bend my head a bit as I play with the thought of wearing it. Its main feature is a wide lace piece in the back. _It’s a bit bold but it may work._

Looking at myself in the mirror, I have to admit not only that I totally rock this top, but that combined with my tightest pair of jeans, it is quite sexy. _Clothing to wear: check._

A quick look at the clock informs me that I should already be gone and I swear as I look through my bedroom once again. That impure thought of me naked with nothing to give to Stiles comes back to me as my eyes land on my nightstand. I know the top drawer contains a box of condoms my sister gave me as half a joke. I shake my head but still get to it and grab a pair of condom wrappers. _These would be probably more useful in my bag anyway._

# # #

 

I pour some more of that punch Lydia made in my glass. I don’t know how much I already took but I stopped caring early on. I stagger away from the kitchen and back to the heart of the evening, where most people are talking and Stiles is dancing his mind away. I smile at the sight, happy that he feels enough at ease to not restrain himself. _Or maybe that’s the punch_ _…_

My eyes fall yet again on that damned table where everyone has put their present for Stiles and my hand automatically gets in my left pocket. My hand toys with the condom as my mind toys with the idea of the so very special birthday present I could offer Stiles.

As I notice him coming to me right after one of his rounds of fierce dance, my hand leaves my pocket as if it had just got burnt and I try smiling innocently.

“Hello there Nessie! We didn’t yet have time to speak tonight, did we ?” Stiles asks as an introduction, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I let the thoughts of my maybe-present float out of my mind as my eyes meet his and I lift my glass to him, as a kind of toast.

“Stiles, dear! No, we didn’t. But as you mentioned, we didn’t, yet.” I wink, trying to ease into the conversation. “So, how is your birthday party going for you, man?”

I take a sip from my glass as he answers.

“Oh, that party is totally great! I mean, I was already in a good mood today - probably in part because it is my birthday - and the thought of the party really got me going, even though I had first imagined a big party with lots of people but this is actually soooo much better. And there’s still lots of alcohol, which is totally great. And I’m kinda drunk now, which is cool.”

I huff and let a smile get to my lips as I can see his own blossoming. His smile wears out a bit when he wriggles closer to me and I can tell he’s getting serious.

“It’s very nice to have you, all of you, here with me tonight. I really needed that.”

_Well, he’s trying to. I can still see he’s drunk off his ass._

I ensure my eyes look straight into his before I answer. “I know. And I hope you know that we’re here for you, Stiles. That whatever you do, and whatever you say, I am here for you.”

I need him to know that that the fact that I’m drunk too doesn’t affect the truth of what I say in any way but I see my glass sway a bit and see him get his eyes down to his feet.

I lean closer to him and grab his chin in my hand, tilting it up. _Shit. He’s about to cry._

His lips get to mine but I hardly notice it as I worry about the fact that he may be crying in the coming moments. I don’t want him to cry.

I feel a single tear get to our cheeks and it breaks me apart. _Stiles should not be crying, not today. He can cry all he wants tomorrow on my shoulder, just not today._ I pull back a bit to see eyes more clearly but he doesn’t seem to be crying now. He is smiling, hesitantly, but still smiling. And what else can I do but smile back?

“It’s good that you know it, Stiles. Really, it’s important you know we’re all here for you, that’s what this birthday party is about. We love you. And we’re here for you when you need it.”

He gently nods and I lift my glass as straight as I can.

“To birthdays and friendships.”

“To birthdays and friendships!”

 

# # #

 

It’s only in the morning that it hits me. _Stiles kissed me. On the lips._

I get up sharply to a sitting position and immediately regret it. _I need water. Loads of water._

I take my time as I get up and walk slowly to the kitchen. Luckily, I seem to be the only one around. The pounding of my blood, the soft thump of my feet and people snoring in the distance are already too loud for my liking.

A tall glass of water is the first thing I get. I then fill a second one and sit on the bench, sipping slowly and trying to get my head clear.

Gradually, pounding, sipping and snoring disappear from my scope as I get into my thoughts.

_Ok, so. Stiles and I shared a kiss. Well, he kissed me. I was so intoxicated and focused that I didn’t actually register it. Which is_ _… impossible? Crazy ? I’ve been thinking about him - and not his present - for two weeks… well, more than that if I wanna be honest. Oh god, how long has it been? When did I meet him? Six months ago? Yeah, something like that. So… that probably started…_

_It’s been a while. But when he comes to me and kisses me, I’m too drunk to register!!??_

_If I think about it, he was kinda drunk too_ _… Did he want to do that previously or was it just a drunk-moment thing? Could he be attracted to me? Isn’t that me wanting it and putting my hope into thoughts. I don’t know. Should I mention it to him? It’s not like I’m not attracted. Maybe he doesn’t even remember it. In any case, it doesn’t mean anything. He probably doesn’t even…_

_Is that coffee?_

 

I twist on the bench to find the coffee-making intruder to be Stiles. I feel the corners of my mouth tugging upward slightly and then they fall back to default as the situation comes back to me.

Me stirring doesn’t go unnoticed and he turns to me. I look at him and he looks at me.

_Does he remember?_

He seems to be thinking, or… hesitating?

_I’m probably making this awkward. I’m the one who did not notice him before and he had time to make coffee before I finally did. Does he think I’m ignoring him?_

# # #

 

_Hell, I’m good at ignoring awkward, let’s do this._

“Coffee, huh?” I ask for an unnecessary confirmation. “You should go with water first.”

“Not so loud Nessie, you’re going to break my mind,” Stiles answers, a hand rubbing his head.

_He’s reacting naturally, as if nothing happened. As if we did not just spend a moment too long staring. That’s good. He’s on board with me: ignore the problem until it goes away._

“Ah, sorry. You should go with water first though.” I whisper, handing him my full glass, a slightly derisive smile on my lips.

I can see a short hesitation flicker on his face before he grabs the glass and bottoms it up. We stare at each other for an instant, slightly awkwardly, before he turns to the sink to refill it.

“You know, I don’t think I recognised your present, yesterday,” he says softly, over the sound of poured water.

I can’t say for sure but he seems kind of hurt and my heart sinks a little. My mouth opens a few times. What can I say? All I can think of is that stupid idea that has crossed my mind yesterday. I can’t exactly tell him I didn’t get him a present either. I can feel the heat growing in my cheeks.

_The we-kissed-yesterday problem, he is avoiding, alright. But the I-don’t-really-have-a-present-for-you problem, he doesn’t know about. Well, he sort of does but doesn’t ignore it, uh?_

I can feel his gaze on me as he hands me the glass again but I decisively keep my eyes on my knee as I grab it.

It’s only when he doesn’t let go and the contact between our two hands is prolongated that I swallow thickly and turn to him, willing to apologise. There is a shine to his eyes once again and it keeps my breath in my throat. He’s not about to cry, though. _It’s more like he seems_ _… proud?_

My brows furrow a bit as I tighten my grip on the glass. Well, on his hand, really.

“Looks like I rendered you speechless,” he smiles softly.

 

# # #

 

I tilt my head as I only now recognise the mischievous shine to his eyes. The light coming from the window enables me to see more details than usual and I get lost there for a small bit of time. I blush slightly as I can see his smile widen but don’t avert my eyes.

He looks like he just can’t wait to share his newest discovery with the world. He’s at the same time proud of himself, undeniably amused and just a tad evil. He’s so intent on everything he does. When he does something, he does it fully.

_This. This is why I love him. He has to know. I want him to know. And if it’s not how he feels_ _… well, at least we’re both very good at dealing with awkward._

I know my hand would start shaking now, but I keep it to his. I breathe in for confidence and answer him.

“Well, that’s because I was wondering how I could tell you about your birthday present.”

He keeps smiling at me, his face asking for a bit more explanation.

“You see, I’ve been looking for the perfect present for you for quite some time now and I can tell you it was not easy.”

I force myself to breathe deeply one more time as I gather my courage.

 _I need to do this. No, actually I_ want _to do this. And to do it, I need do it now. Just go for it._

My eyes wander quickly to his lips and back up to his eyes.

I force the glass and his hand onto the table behind me and take advantage of our consecutive proximity to capture his lips in a tender kiss. I can feel his surprise in the tension of his lips but he has recovered by the time I start to pull away and he chases after mine a bit.

I open my eyes to his shiny ones. _I just kissed Stiles._ He seems to ponder on how to react and I start to feel like I should say something, unwilling to accept the conclusion my mind wants to jump to until I have absolute proof.

“Ob… Obviously, it’s a gift you do not have to accept. It’s more… more like an opportunity, of sorts.”

He’s still leaned near to me, his hand on the glass, looking straight at me.

My lungs can’t function properly just now. I’m suspended to his gaze and lips, waiting for any sign. Nothing comes and my mind keeps pushing thoughts to me.

_It wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t_ _… I should go now, we’ll deal with awkward later._

My hand reluctantly leaves his and the glass as my feet start to move.

As he grabs my hands I shoot my head back up to look at him. He seems to be searching for something in my face. Once again, we’re only looking at each other in silence. I basically said everything I had to, so I patiently wait for him to talk.

“If I accept it, is this…” he takes a deep inspiration before he keeps going. “Would this be a one-time thing?”

My eyes suddenly grow wide. That has not even crossed my mind.

_I am way too naive for life. Of course, that would be a plausible interpretation. I don’t know. Should I? I definitely want to. Would our friendship survive that? Wait. Would Stiles really do something like that?_

_No, not Stiles. I’d be disappointed. At the same time, if he did, it would make it easier to get back to friends_ _…_

_But he was hesitating because of that. He thought maybe I could intend it as a one-time thing. So he probably_ _… Ok, don’t bother about it now._

“That is not what I intended but it would…”

Stiles surprises me with his lips on mine but I can feel my back relax in less than a second and I lean into Stiles, prolongating the kiss.

_This is actually happening. I’m kissing Stiles. And he’s kissing me. And we both know what we’re doing._

His lips are soft and every slide against them is dreamy. I open my mouth a bit more and my tongue wanders out to taste him better. I lean closer to Stiles as a shiver runs down my spine and I feel his arms circling me.

He gently sucks in my lower lip as he pulls away. Our gazes connect again and I can see the smile in his eyes, reflecting my own.

“I gladly accept.”

 

# # #

 

_Wow. This is Stiles, accepting my present. My very bold present. This is the beginning of “us”. I’m. Dating. Stiles. Fudging. Stilinski._

_Ok, so not going too far away, where can we_ _…_

Although his hands are a comfortable weight on my hips I take one between my own and lead him away from the counter, a seductive smile on my lips.

_This is happening. I’m actually here, holding Stiles’s hand and leading him into Derek’s bathroom._

Seeing him lock the door behind us has me biting my lips in anticipation and my eyes derive to his figure as I admire the view he offers me.

When he turns to me again, his face seems to be lit up with passion and excitement, but after just a second, it drops to realisation and worry. I can feel my own worry nagging me slightly before he speaks.

“I don’t have any condoms.”

I smile reassuringly as I exhale and grab the condom wrapper in my pocket. “I got you covered,” I answer as I wink at him.

He snickers and comes closer to me, his hands resting on my hips.

“So this was not improvisation, after all?”

“I told you I had been thinking about it, didn’t I?” I tilt my head to the side and get my arms resting on his shoulders.

“You have.” He nods. I can see a flicker of hesitation in his eyes before he blurts out. “But you also didn’t respond to my kiss yesterday.”

_Ah. Yes. Not ignoring the problem anymore, right?_

“I know, I’m sorry… You see, I was kind of drunk.” I cringe apologetically. “And my mind was so focused on the shine that I could see in your eyes because I thought you were going to cry… And technically you did, so I was not really wrong but I was so intent on it that I didn’t really… register that you kissed me.”

I can stop here, but obviously, I keep rambling, feeling like I’d better explain more. “Actually this morning I hated myself for this. Well, not exactly hated, but… it’s more like I was amazed at myself for not taking notice, if that makes any sense. Because even drunk and focused I still love you and your lips were amazing. I think.”

“Do you want to check again?” he asks with a cheeky grin. Apparently, he was convinced by my argument, and I am certainly not going to complain.

“Already fed up by my rambling, uh?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow up and smiling lopsidedly. “Yes, I will gladly check again what your lips feel like,” I then whisper before I connect my lips again to his.

I can feel his smile on my lips and I feel my heart melt for him. Again.

The kiss intensifies and gets bolder quite quickly, and I can’t even tell if I’m the one doing it or if he is.

His hands are more and more daring, encouraged by my erratic breathing and the growing strength of my own hands pulling him to me. I can feel a wave of want surging through my whole body. _I want him. I want Stiles._

After a while, he pulls away a bit and I can’t stop myself from grabbing his lip between mine, sucking on it. Apparently, it motivates him to keep the contact just a little longer.

As we finally break the kiss, his pupils are wide from desire, I notice his cheeks are rosy and his breathing seems shorter. This sight catches my breath and I feel a wave of warmness come up my body to my face. I have dreamt of him like that, but this is different from what I have imagined. A better different.

_Oh, Stiles_ _…_

His dark eyes drop to my breasts and I suddenly feel self-conscious. My hardened nipples probably show through my blue top. He bites his lips and inhales sharply as he gets his hands on them. I feel a shiver starting with his touch and rippling through my body.

He can definitely tell I’m not wearing a bra and this kind of turns me on. _This blue top was really the smart choice._

The lust in his eyes increases and, suddenly, I can’t take the distance anymore. I get my hips to touch his and my body follows, his hand now trapped between our chests. He tilts his head, half annoyed, half amused by my lack of patience.

I get back to his lips, the warmness sticking to me and somehow still spreading. Every move makes me want more and my hands are now roaming his body. And his, mine.

This feels so right I don’t think I can ever let go.

 

# # #

 

Well, that’s until Stiles is tugging at my top to get it over my head. Of course, I’m okay to let go now. Just long enough to see our tops on the floor, though. Then I have to grab him again. Bring him close to me. Have his skin right against mine. Have my hands all over his back and his returning the favour.

The contact and moves of his mouth are showering my body with heat and his hands are just burning into my skin. I want more.

I get my hands off his hair and pull away from him, only to look straight at him and bite my lips a bit.

He looks amazing. His hair is messy, his eyes and lips are darker than usual, his chest is heaving and I can see a bulge in his pants. He looks wonderful. _I made him like that._

I feel another wave of heat through my whole body at the thought and I inhale sharply.

“I want you,” is all that leaves my mouth.

 

He smirks at me, but his voice is hoarse as he answers me with my very same words.

We launch at each other awkwardly for a needy kiss. I feel him smile on my lips as I reach for his pants.

Our jeans join the pile of discarded garments and I shiver to the touch of his hands on my ass. He pushes me until my back meets the door and his name escapes me.

“Stiles…” I moan, barely enough conscious of the world around us to keep my voice low.

His lips are now exploring my neck and my breath gets caught in my throat. The soft wetness they leave as a trail make each of his kisses the origin of a hot shiver.

 

_Each. One. Of. Them._

And he makes dozens of them. When I realise I have stopped moving, I slightly shake my head and get my fingers down to his underwear.

The elastic goes down a bit but the fabric gets blocked on Stiles’s shaft. If possible, I feel my cheeks get hotter as my hand gets closer to him to let the elastic free. I can’t stop a smile on my lips as I keep connecting them to his skin, lower and lower on his body. My hand holding his boxers and my whole body going down with them. I keep brushing his dick slightly with different parts of my skin as I get slowly down, until my hand reaches his ankles and he helps me get him out of his underwear.

Once said underwear has joined our discarded clothing, I swallow thickly and open my mouth in a few wet kisses on his cock. I can hear his staggered breath get stuck in his throat and I stop my kisses just long enough to remind him to breathe. I smile sweetly at him, excited that he stopped breathing. It somehow makes me feel special and once again that realisation comes to my mind.

_I made him like that._

As he expires sharply and slowly takes a new breath to stabilize himself, my teeth lightly graze his shaft.

I keep teasing him a bit before I finally open my mouth to take his dick in.

I do my best and I can tell that he likes it. Each of his moanings happens when his hands twitch on my shoulders, stopping for an instant their encouraging carresses.

After just a little while I feel Stiles’s hands get from my shoulders to my head and I can’t help but feel a very slight but nonetheless freezing shiver at the fear of him directing my moves into something I don’t want to do.

The wave of relief and heat that gets me when I feel him lightly tugging me up is just a blessing.

I may actually love him even more now.

_This is the perfect example of him being so respectful. Like, he doesn’t assume I’m ok with anything just because I did something else that could lead to it._

_And I’m overthinking this._

We kiss thoroughly and passionately as I reach for the condom in my discarded jeans. I break the kiss as I ask “Is this still ok?”

“It is. It totally is.” He smiles and I can feel his breath on my lips. I rip the package and bite my lip as I lower my hands to cover him with the rubber.

Maybe he does it so that I know how ok it is, but he swifts me up and grabs a large clean towel out of the closet as he kisses me passionately. He is taking control of the situation and I love it. He breaks the kiss for a second so he can ensure his foot did a good job of spreading the fabric on the ground and then looks straight at me as he lays me down in the sober nest he just created for us. I can feel the heat all over my face and body but don’t shy away from his lustful gaze as my body gets trapped between his and the hard floor.

I smile at him as I whisper my thank yous. The grin he shoots me is wonderful and does nothing to calm me down.

As he makes me moan, I can see how it turns him on. And I keep using that new power of mine - even though I remind myself regularly that I need to not be too loud - to make him bite more of his lips and whimper softly over me. 

It doesn’t take long before our moves and my moans lead him over the edge and I get to see his face contort in a silent scream of pleasure.

 

He kisses me lightly and lies down next to me, half on the cold tile as he tries to steady his breathing.

A smile adorns my lips as I turn to him and observe his relaxed face. I gaze more particularly at his lips, thinking about the kisses they were giving me just a bit earlier and what they could do to me in the future. 

My thoughts get even dirtier as he licks his lips but he then turns to me and cuts through my thoughts.

“You know, this was one of my best birthday present. Ever.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” I answer with a smile. _It is the whole purpose of a present, right?_

My mind wanders back to my daydream about him and us as the silence comes back. But after another while, he speaks again and I can see his face both serious and hesitant.

“How was it for you ?” he starts, whispering. “I feel like it wasn’t as good as it could have been and it was certainly far from perfect.”

“Stiles, calm down.” I put my hands in his in a hope to stop his rambling worried thoughts. “I had fun and it was great. Plus today the important part was you. You _are_ the birthday boy. Of course, it wasn’t perfect but how could you expect it to be perfect from the start, uh? As they say, practice makes perfect.” I smile cheekily.

Stiles grumbles and mutters under his breath about his birthday being yesterday.

_Oh, Stiles_ _…_

“You know what, I say we make it a tradition.” I see his left brow shoot up and I add “That way we can train and make it better each time. What do you think ?”

He snickers softly and gets up.

“I think we don’t need to wait for next year to train. I say we need to make it perfect for your birthday.” He answers with a devilish smile as he grabs his underwear.

Technically, it did also become a tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
